


Drabble: Free

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get down stay down drabble for misseri44</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Free

"The first thing they tell you when you start is, never fall in love with an inmate."

Sara's face was quiet and pensive.

"This is silly. It's not like I expect you to answer – but you always were kind of hard to read. You said it wasn't an act." Sara exhaled slowly.

"But I want you to know it's all right. I'm all right now." Her fingers were gentle and lingering.

"You did what you set out to do – Linc's out, he's free."

Tears stung her eyes. "And you Michael?" She touched the cold headstone again.

"You're free now, too."


End file.
